


42. The voice inside my head

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (wheel of time) [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about how Lews Therin Telamon was convinced that Rand al'Thor was a voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42. The voice inside my head

The voice inside my head  
claims he's me  
claims I'm the one who's dead  
claims it's his body

The voice in my mind  
thinks he's gone mad  
thinks I'm the voice confined  
thinks I'm stealing the life he had

The voice from the past  
won't let go of its crimes  
won't understand this can't last  
won't believe these are different times

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm not actually reading the Wheel of Time at the moment but I think this is how that part went (I'm gonna be so embarrassed if it turns out I'm remembering it wrong)  
> anyhow if you want to save my feelings and anonymously tell me I'm wrong here's [my writing tumblr](http://markante-korenwolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
